Nightmare
by JUCHKO
Summary: Have you ever had one of those dreams that never seem to end? Dreams within dreams? Dreams that contradict reality? Well, Sakura seems to be stuck in a similar situation.


Disclaimer: My first One-shot! (poems don't count) I don't own, but I hope you like it anyways.

**Nightmare:**

Sakura shot up in bed; she'd just had a horrible dream. A dream that the most important person in her life had left her forever. Shaking, she put her hands over her rapidly thumping heart, taking calming breaths as she did so. Getting out of bed, she walked over to her vanity and looked into the mirror. Before her stood a teenage girl with short, pink hair and large green eyes. Her face was paler than normal. Shaking her head, she said to the mirror in a whisper, "It was only a dream. A bad dream maybe, but a dream none the less…Right?" Sakura proceeded to get ready for the day, and by the time she left her house, her nightmare was all but forgotten. It was Saturday, and she had a date to look forward to this afternoon; there was no time to waste on nightmares, no matter how worrisome or frightening they might have been.

After a couple hours spent shopping, Sakura ran into her friend, Ino. Ino had long blonde hair and startling blue eyes, and, according to many guys, was drop-dead-gorgeous. Beside her, Sakura believed that she paled in comparison, but she wasn't jealous or envious. She already had the guy of her dreams, and he loved her for herself, she didn't need anything more. If anything, she felt kind of bad for her friend. After all, despite her looks, Ino had quite a mouth on her, and had, as of yet, been unable to 'catch' any of her 'prey' (she was also a major flirt).

The two girls continued their shopping spree. They were having so much fun that the time flew by, and before they knew it, it was two o'clock and they had to part ways. Ino for her part-time job, and Sakura for her date. Stopping by her house quickly, she dropped off the things she'd bought, spruced up a little, and then hurried to the park. There she sat on their bench to wait; she was ten minutes early.

Her mind wandered back through her day. Every time her dream tried to come to the foreground, however, she would push it away with thoughts of something else about her day. It was persistent, though, and it tried a third time when she felt arms slide around her shoulders and her boyfriend's voice whisper in her ear that she was daydreaming again.

Standing up, she turned to face him. Sasuke was the same as always, his dark eyes, serious, his black hair…hilarious (natural bed head, she believed). Staring up at him, Sakura felt her heart beat faster; he always had that effect on her. Before she knew it, she found herself hugging him in relief. Despite her having pushed away her dream, its remnants had remained, but he was still here. The love of her life, the person she would die for, was still with her.

Looking up once more, she found a smile on his normally serious face. A smile just for her. He was leaning down for a kiss, a kiss she so desperately needed at the moment, and she felt her heart skip a beat--

--then catch a snag--

It was as if the world had stopped. Before her stood the one she loved, but something wasn't right. As if remembering a dream, Sakura found herself critiquing him. He loved her, he was her boyfriend, he was here, he was…_smiling_…but…for some reason…it didn't seem right. It was all too perfect. And then it hit her, the one she loved was not really her boyfriend. He'd never been her boyfriend. He'd never accepted her. He was never kind. And…he never _smiled_, not at her--

---

_--Sakura shot up in bed; she'd just had a horrible dream. A dream that the person who used to be the most important in her life had given her a chance. Shaking, she put her hands over her heart, taking calming breaths as she did so. Getting out of bed, she walked over to her vanity and looked into the mirror. Before her stood a teenage girl with short, messy pink hair, large green eyes, and an equally large forhead. Her face was paler than normal. _

_Shaking her head, she said to the mirror in a whisper, "It was only a dream. A bad dream maybe, but a dream none the less…Right?"_

_

* * *

_

There, my first one-shot. I'm not really good at writing short stories (I'm much better with novels), but I hope it's good and that you like it.

For those who care, I have finished working on And the Circle Comes Round.

Feel free to review (whether you have an account or not), just make sure not to flame (I have fire extinguishers, and I'm not afraid to use them).


End file.
